Quiero ser pelirroja
by Affy black
Summary: Lucy cree que es fea, Lily quiere enseñarle a ligar, Molly la tacha de estúpida, Victoire intenta arreglarla y ante esto Roxanne no ha dejado de reír. ¿Desde cuando Rose es experta en hombres y porque Dominique consigue chico antes que ella? WeasleyGirls.


**Titulo:** Quiero ser pelirroja.

**Diclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece legalmente y no me dan dinero por escribir (aun) jaja.

**Summary: **Lucy cree que es fea, Lily quiere enseñarle a ligar, Molly la tacha de estúpida, Victoire intenta arreglarla un poco más y ante todo esto Roxanne no se ha dejado de reír. ¿Desde cuando Rose es experta en hombres y porque Dominique consigue chico antes que ella? WeasleyGirls.

**Nota:** Que haya terminado la escuela sólo significa una cosa: Yo escribiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Este One-shoot ees sobre las chicas Weasley y lo que hacen al quedarse una noche solas. Otra cosa: Hay otro fic alterno que trata sobre lo que los chicos Weasley (y Teddy) hicieron al mismo tiempo de lo que las chicas hacían. Lo publicaré mañana :)

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero ser pelirroja.<strong>

-¿Ya me vas a decir porque estás llorando? –se quejó una bastante molesta Molly demostrando que de paciente no tenía una pizca.

Lucy se talló los ojos y soltó un nuevo berrido.

Era el día de pijamada oficial que las Weasley tenían cada año. Bueno, no exactamente; en realidad era el día de la fiesta más importante del Ministerio en honor a la victoria de la Guerra, pero para los chicos era lo mismo. El punto es que sus padres se iban toda la noche y en consecuencia a esto ellos la pasaban en La Madriguera. Antes los abuelos se quedaban a cuidarlos, pero cuando creyeron que tenían edad suficiente esta tarea fue relegada a Ted y Victoire, quienes accedieron sin oposición. Para jóvenes como ellos aquella cena era lo más aburrido en la faz de la tierra y sonaba más divertido seguir pasándola con sus primos como cada año.

Los chicos se quedaban abajo casi toda la noche y únicamente subían a dormir. Ellas por su parte se quedaban arriba, conversando largo y tendido sobre las cosas más íntimas entre chicas. A veces participaban en el partido de Quidditch obligatorio que los chicos hacían antes de que anocheciera del todo, pero eran únicamente Dominique y Lily las que no podían resistir un buen juego, a las demás les daba más o menos igual.

Esa noche, cuando las hijas del tío Percy, Molly y Lucy llegaron todas fueron capaces de ver como la segunda lloraba a lágrima tendida sin motivo aparente. Ya se habían hartado de preguntarle que le ocurría. Lucy tenía catorce años y era, de todas, la más sensible quizá.

-Lucy, me estás poniendo de los nervios. –musitó Rose, que al parecer intentaba estudiar sin resultado.

-¿Qué haces? –quiso saber Roxanne. Hizo una mueca al ver lo que Rose leía. –Aritmacia. Pero, Rosie. Son vacaciones. –murmuró la morena.

Su prima pelirroja puso esa cara de basilisco que adoptaba cuando alguien se metía entre ella y sus adoradas horas de estudio.

-Pero cuando vuelva a Hogwarts tengo los exámenes. –le recordó. –Y si no los pasó todos con Sobresaliente seré una fracasada.

Dominique y Lily intercambiaron miradas divertidas mientras Victoire carraspeaba.

-Oigan, se olvidan del punto principal aquí. –señaló a Lucy con la cabeza. –Lu, ¿Qué tienes?

La aludida sorbió por la nariz.

-Déjenme en paz, quiero estar sola.

Todas suspiraron e inclusive Rose dejó de lado su lectura para fijarse en su prima menor. Se acercaron intentando contenerla pero nada era suficiente.

-Pero se supone que éste día la pasamos juntas y nos contamos nuestras cosas. –se quejó Lily Potter. -¡Además aquí duermo yo! No me iré de mi propia habitación.

Rose, que compartiría habitación con Lily esa noche, asintió vehemente.

-Entonces me voy yo. –sollozó la Hufflepuff que lloraba desconsolada.

Molly la tomó de la muñeca.

-Joder, no seas ridícula, Lu. –se quejó Dominique estirando los brazos. Molly la miró alarmada; jamás se acostumbraría al vocabulario, según ella, de marinero que a Dominique le daba por usar. –Y ya dinos que te ocurre o tendremos que salir y averiguarlo nosotras.

Lucy se sentó en el suelo y se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo que Vickie le había tendido amablemente. La muchachita suspiró y se recogió el cabello café en una coleta.

-Soy fea. –confesó finalmente. –Fea con ganas.

Las reacciones fueron varias. Rose y Molly rodaron los ojos idénticamente, Lily se quedó de piedra observando a su prima con los ojos bien abiertos. Victoire suspiró mientras Roxanne se acercaba a tocar a Lucy en la frente comprobando que ésta no tuviera fiebre. Dominique se echó a reír provocando que la castaña chillara más fuerte. Más tarde la misma Roxanne la imitó

-¡No seas estúpida! –espetó su hermana mayor. –Como vas a ser fea. Eres caladita a mamá y ella es muy guapa.

-Sí soy fea. Mildred Edgen me lo ha dicho antes de volver en el tren y hoy Fred me lo ha repetido cuando llegamos. Soy tan fea que doy pena. –se quejó escondiendo la cara en sus manos.

-Pero si Mildred tiene más bigote que el tío Neville cuando olvida rasurarse. –exclamó una indignada Lily. –Y es uni-ceja.

-Como vas a ser fea, cielo. –Victoire se sentó a su lado abrazándola por los hombros. –Si te lo dijo es porque probablemente siente envidia por ti. No seas tonta. –miró amenazadoramente a su hermana. -¡Y tú ya puedes irte dejando de reír Dominique Gabrielle Weasley! ¡Igual tú, Roxy!

La nombrada muchacha se limpió las lágrimas de risa.

-Es que admite que es divertido. –opinó. –Lucy creyendo que es fea.

-Y las caras que todas pusieron. –añadió Roxanne. –Ha sido épico.

Ante esto soltó una nueva carcajada.

-Oh Rox, ¿Podrías tomártelo con seriedad? –preguntó una enfadada Rose. –La autoestima de nuestra prima está siendo destruido y tú no ayudas.

Lucy hipó.

-Soy fea, ya pueden admitirlo. Lo he asumido. –susurró.

Victoire la abrazó más fuerte.

-No eres fea, sólo estúpida. –creyó Molly cruzándose de brazos. Lily la golpeó en el hombro.

-Tú tampoco ayudas. –dijo la chica Potter.

-¿Por qué carajos crees que eres fea, Lucy? –inquirió Dominique con la ceja alzada.

La castaña suspiró pesadamente.

-Pues veme. –ordenó. –Soy demasiado delgada, mis ojos son demasiado enormes. Parezco una lechuza. –Roxanne fue incapaz de no reír hasta que Lily también la golpeó a ella. –Mi pelo es tan ordinario y sin chiste. –se sujetó un mechón de quebradizo cabello café. –Y todas ustedes son tan pelirrojas. –sollozó. –Y Vickie tan rubia. –la mayor se sonrojó. –Y yo tan castaña que aburro. Además mis pies son enormes.

-Tus pies son perfectamente normales. –opinó Rose.

-Y no tiene nada de malo ser castaña. –intervino Lily. –A veces no quisiera ser pelirroja. Siempre llamas la atención.

Lucy sólo pudo chillar.

-¡Quiero llamar la atención! –gritó con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Oh princesa, tú lo que quieres es ligar. –murmuró Victoire sonriendo conciliadoramente. Rose giró los ojos otra vez.

-¿Ligar? Sólo tiene catorce, por Merlín. –dejó escapar Molly, que ya al tener diecisiete se sentí bastante más mayor, aunque de hecho no lo fuera.

-Yo también. –contestó Lily. –Y eso no me hace coquetear menos. –Lucy la miró con una pequeña sonrisita.

-¿Es que tú no lo haces, Lu? –quiso saber Vickie. La castaña negó llorando.

-Nunca, Vic. –confesó.

-Se acabó. Si tan fea te crees te vamos a demostrar que estás en equivocada.

Todas la miraron expectantes a Lily. Sobre todo Rose que ya sabía que ningún Potter podía tener buenas ideas que no terminaran en catástrofes.

-Hoy salimos a que Lucy ligue. –dijo finalmente.

Roxanne se río nuevamente y Dominique sonrió, probablemente porque la idea de saltarse algunas reglas siempre era atractiva para ella. Molly negó de inmediato y Rose, ojos en blanco, se dirigió de nuevo a su amada lectura sin siquiera considerarlo. Victoire se había quedado callada mirando a Lily y a Lucy se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Eso y más, Lu. –afirmó Lily con esa expresión de satisfacción.

-¡No! –exclamó Molly. –No vamos a salir de aquí, nuestros padres no nos dejarán y no vamos a escaparnos sólo para subirle el ego a mi tonta hermana. –Lucy hizo puchero. –Ya tienen catorce. –miró a Lily y a su hermana menor. –Deberían madurar de una vez.

Dominique se acercó a Molly.

-Lo que pasa es que te da tanto miedo –habló. –Qué prefieres quedarte aquí encerradita para que tus papis, que no llegan hasta mañana, no lo noten. –sonrió maliciosamente. –Por eso no fuiste a Gryffindor, cobarde.

Molly se puso roja de la indignación. Dominique sintió que tal vez se había excedido pero ese era el defecto de ser tan sincera y jamás poderse callar nada.

"Y por eso tú casi vas a dar a Slytherin" pensó Victoire un poco intimidada recordando lo que su hermana le había contado a los once cuando volvía de su primer año en Hogwarts y como el sombrero había considerado enviarla allí.

-¡No soy ninguna cobarde pero tengo sentido común! –rugió Molly.

-Eres más bien un sentido común unido a unas piernas. –se burló Roxanne abiertamente. –Anda, aburrida.

Molly, resignada y viendo el semblante suplicante de su hermana menor y con tal de no oír sus berridos más, termino accediendo. Entonces todas las demás se concentraron en cierta pelirroja, pelo rizado de ojos azules.

-Eh, ¿Qué haces? –preguntó ofendida.

Una airada Dominique había tomado su libro de Aritmacia sin consideración alguna mientras Rose gritaba que se lo devolviera si quería seguir viviendo para contarlo. Dominique, un tanto asustada porque en realidad Rose, con su carácter y todo daba más miedo que Molly, se lo lanzó a Roxanne mientras Lily se rió bastante groseramente.

Roxanne hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, tirarlo al escusado del baño.

-¿Qué te pasa, demente? ¡Vas a pagármelas! ¡Era el único libro que me he traído para estudiar! –bramó la Gryffindor enfurecida. -¡Serás tonta!

Lily sonrió.

-Victoire o Molly podrán secarlo con magia cuando volvamos. –sugirió. –Eso o te quedas sin estudiar en todas las vacaciones.

Rose miró a las dos nombradas con desesperación.

-Si voy yo vas tú. –fue la conclusión de Molly. Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento, Rosie. –dijo Vickie. –Pero creo que no me gustaría que te quedaras aquí si no estaré yo. Los chicos podrían ponerse pesados contigo.

La pelirroja soltó un gruñido parecido al de alguna bestia enjaulada mientras la sonrisa de Lucy se ensanchaba.

-Entonces nos vamos. –dijo una victoriosa Lily.

-Pero antes –Victoire habló. –Te demostraré que no eres ni una pizca de lo fea que crees.

* * *

><p>Victoire no era de esas chicas que pasaban horas frente al espejo con tal de lucir fabulosas. Ella lo lograba naturalmente con ese cabello dorado y ojos azul zafiro. Sin embargo si era de esas que sabía justamente que toques dar para hacer resaltar esas zonas en especial de las que las mujeres nos sentíamos tan orgullosas. Lucy no creía que pudiera hacer nada en especial con ella hasta que quedó frente a un espejo.<p>

Su cabello, muy largo y que había sido alaciado totalmente le caía como una cascada café y sus enormes ojos ahora se veían resplandecientes y luminosos con esa sombra brillante que Vickie le había puesto. La ropa las chicas la habían llevado porque generalmente jugaban a vestirse de formas ridículas con tacones y pijama, nunca pensaron que los fueran a necesitar enserio para salir a ligar.

-Que conste. –musitó Victoire. –Que yo sólo voy como su supervisora. Nada de chicos para mí, que Teddy me mataría.

Dominique y Roxanne se burlaron un buen rato de Victoire llamándola señora Lupin mientras Lily se daba unos últimos toques rizando más sus pestañas.

-Pero a excepción de ti todas somos solteras y no tenernos por quien contenernos. –masculló la pelirroja. –Así que a ligar como si no hubiera mañana.

Rox, para no desentonar, volvió a reírse como había estado haciendo todo el rato. Molly indagó, con esperanza de que nadie supiera que responder, como iban a salir de allí sin que los chicos las vieran, porque seguro Teddy les impedía salirse si se daba cuenta. Para su desgracia la demoníaca Dominique tenía la respuesta.

-Oh claro, como siempre que tengo que salirme de mi cuarto sin que papá me vea. –dijo. –A lo muggle.

Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que atar sabanas y abrir la ventana. La ventana del cuarto que estaba más alto. Vickie y Molly se desaparecieron de plano afuera esperando a ver si alguna se caía para atraparla velozmente. Aunque ninguna de las dos tuviera los mejores reflejos de la familia.

Dominique bajó con precisión y a la primera. Lily no lo tuvo mucho más difícil, Roxanne, entre risitas ahogadas, pareció pasárselo bien en aquella odisea. Lucy bajó entre aterrada y ansiosa. Hacía frío pues estaban en pleno Diciembre y ya se habían cansado de esperar que Rose decidiera imitarlas.

-Anda Rosie. –murmuró en voz baja Lily Potter. –O bajas o subo de nuevo y te tiro.

Pero la pelirroja parecía incapaz.

-Suficiente. –musitó Dominique. –Rose no quería hacer esto. –dijo aunque nadie le creía. –Pero tengo en mi poder el vuelapluma que te dieron en tu cumpleaños y si no vienes. –estiró la mano hecha puño. –lo tiró al lodo.

Rose, con los ojos abiertos, bajó al son de un grito de guerra y cayendo de sentón en el suelo. Roxanne se carcajeó y Molly le tapó la boca inmediatamente. Lucy hizo lo mismo con Rose y Dominique sonrió victoriosa.

-No tengo nada, tonta. –se burló abriendo la mano. –Pero, joder, que ha servido.

Odio era lo que los ojos de Rose reflejaban.

* * *

><p>Habían decidido que tomarían un taxi y Lucy, que era una fanática empedernida del mundo muggle, pagaría con el dinero que llevaba encima que no era poco. Al parecer al día siguiente pensaba comprarse un computador nuevo, pero eso era lo último en lo que pensaba ahora.<p>

-Con algo tenía que distraerme de mi fealdad. –explicó cuando Lily le preguntó para qué quería un nuevo ordenador. Molly la escrutó con sus ojos verdes y entre dientes soltó un "Estúpida"

Llegaron a un restaurante donde según Victoire parecía que podría ligar fácilmente pues estaba a reventar. Se pararon en la entrada esperando a que las atendieran.

-¿Tienen reservación? –cuestionó un curioso hombre vestido todo de negro y que parecía tenía un palo de escoba enterrado en la retaguardia.

-_Confundus_. –musitó Vickie. –Sí la tenemos. –aseguró sonriéndole con simpleza. –Aquí. –señaló un lugar cualquiera en la lista que él miraba.

-Cl-Claro. –balbuceó. –Pasen.

Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa grande, a su alrededor había varias personas, unos más viejos que otros. Todos de trajes elegantes y rostro de estar oliendo mierda. Dominique suspiró.

-¿En lugares como estos ligan los muggles? –preguntó. –No me lo creo.

-Pero ya estamos aquí. –habló Roxanne. –Y esa crema de tomate luce deliciosa.

Los estómagos de las chicas la secundaron y decidieron al menos comer algo. Un mesero joven y de buen ver las atendió encantado y ellas pidieron una cena que se escuchaba maravillosa.

-Él no está tan mal. –opinó Rose. –Hasta te miró, Lu.

Lucy, deprimida se dejó caer a la mesa.

-No me miró, seguramente le di pena. –chilló. –Yo parezco como el patito feo entre cisnes. –las miró con horror. –Como Darth Vader comparado con Barbie.

-¿Quién? –Roxanne puso cara de no entender.

-Cosas muggles. –se quejó Lucy. –Además soy la rara. –de nuevo estaba llorando. –Quisiera ser pelirroja y guapa. ¡Quisiera ser al menos normal!

-Te admito lo de que eres medio subnormal. –masculló Dominique en voz baja, su hermana mayor la reprendió. Los ojos azules de Dominique se entrecerraron con hastío y se echó el cabello cobrizo tras el hombro. –Era broma. Ya deja de llorar.

El mesero volvió y ésta vez todas notaron como le sonreía descaradamente a Lucy. Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja, totalmente feliz por éste hecho.

-Le gustas al mesero, es más que obvio. –dijo la pelirroja Potter.

-¿Cómo le voy a gustar si parezco un adefesio deforme? –inquirió. –Sólo quiero una barra de chocolate y que alguien me lance un Avada Kedavra.

-Dramática. –silbó Rose. –Claro que le gustas, tonta. Sólo hace falta ver que somos la única mesa con doble pan.

Lucy observó a su alrededor.

-Eso es porque piensa que estoy demasiado delgada y me ha confundido con una niña hambrienta, mendiga y probablemente africana. –se quejó. –Qué pena. ¡Todo por no ser pelirroja! –sollozó.

-Oh Merlín para ya, Lu, me estás cansando. –soltó Molly. –Puedes teñirte si quieres pero ya deja de berrear.

-Es hora de que aprendas el arte del ligue, Lucy. –aportó Lily. –Mejor tarde que nunca. Roxanne ponte de pie.

Esta vez la morena ni se rió cuando Lily le dijo que fingiera ser un hombre. Se puso tan roja que parecía un tomate. Después de varias insistencias la hija de George y Angelina cedió.

-Hola guapa. –dijo mirando a Lily especialmente y con el sonrojo aumentando.

-Hola. –Lily pestañeó varias veces. –Que lindos ojos tienes.

Roxanne apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué haces ahora? –preguntó el hombre falso.

Lily se pasó el cabello a un solo hombro dejando su cuello blanco descubierto y sonrió coquetamente.

-Voy sola a casa. –murmuró. –A menos que quieras venir conmigo. No me gusta eso de estar sola.

Victoire y Molly estaban boquiabiertas con lo hormonal que podía llegar a ser Lily, quien sólo tenía catorce y una lista de pretendientes más larga que los TIMO'S que había aprobado Molly, y esos eran bastantes. Roxanne estaba a punto de explotar del sonrojo y Dominique se reía quedamente. Lucy miraba todo demasiado atenta y Rose, por centésima vez, rodaba los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? –la mano de Lily acarició la de Roxanne. -¿Vienes conmigo?

El restaurante entero las miraba horrorizados. Dominique había dejado de disimular su risa y Roxanne salió corriendo al baño totalmente apenada. Lucy se quedó callada y asombrada cuando el mesero volvía.

-¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar mientras llega su cena? –preguntó el guapo joven que se notaba también quería reír por la escena de Lily y Rox. Éste veía a Lucy de reojo. Ésta se acercó hasta ser la más próxima a él.

Le sonrió coquetamente, aunque en realidad parecía una mortífaga recluida que acababa de escapar de su encierro (ósea un poco demente).

-Podrías ofrecerme algo más. –dijo lascivamente. Él puso cara de horror de pronto y es que Lucy se estaba excediendo. Victoire se golpeó la frente y Lily decidió intervenir antes de que pensara que Lucy quería abusar de él.

-Se refiere a que quiere saber cuando acaba tu turno. –intervino la pelirroja Potter. –Y si haces algo luego.

EL mesero se relajó un poco y le sonrió a una sonrojada Lucy.

-Acaba en una hora y podríamos vernos en un bar que hay a la vuelta de aquí. –propuso. –Les aseguro que hay más ambiente y la pasaran mejor que aquí.

Lucy volvió a sonreír, esta vez entusiasmada.

-¡Fabuloso! –exclamó demasiado alto. –Entonces nos veremos allá. –intentó correrse el cabello como Lily. Éste cayó en la crema que Roxanne había pedido, y que por cierto se le enfriaba.

El mesero, al pareces fascinado por lo cómica que la castaña resultaba, le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo dándose la vuelta. Rox volvió del baño y entonces Dominique expresó lo que seguramente todas pensaban.

-A pirarnos de aquí.

* * *

><p>Ninguna de ellas había estado en un bar muggle antes, o eso creían. Ni siquiera Victoire, que era la mayor, había tenido la oportunidad de pisar un sitio así. Estaba atiborrado de gente. Chicos manos largas que tan pronto como pasabas a su lado ya estaba metiéndote mano cuanto pudieran y de chicas con escases de ropa en pleno Diciembre que seguro se estaban congelando.<p>

-Pues está chulo el lugar. –opinó Lily. –Mejor que al que me colé con James el año pasado.

Molly la miró boquiabierta.

-James es un bruto, sólo eres una niña. –exclamó indignada.

-Podrías reclamárselo –habló la pelirroja. –Si tan sólo supiera que yo entré justo detrás de él esa noche.

Molly gruñó.

-Niña precoz. –soltó.

Pensaron en que hacer mientras el atractivo mesero hacía su aparición y Dominique opinó que lo mejor sería ponerse a beber juntas en la barra. A Victoire casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó a su hermana pero era tarde, Rose y Molly ya estaban pidiendo bebidas que seguro no sabían ni que eran. Así es ROSE y MOLLY, las demás no tardaron en imitarlas, excepto Roxanne que ya se reía bobamente de nuevo al ver como sus primas mayores bebían. Ésta tenía trece años por lo que ni siquiera alguien como Dominique le permitiría beber.

-Cielo, mejor deberías controlarte con la bebida.- le musitó Vickie a Lucy. –Tu cita no tardara mucho.

-No eres mi madre. –rechistó la castaña y es que a veces a Vic le entraba ese comportamiento maternal que sacaba de quicio a todos. Principalmente a sus hermanos.

-Eh, las veo de rato. –exclamó Dominique, que de pronto estaba tonteando con cierto chico moreno y bastante guapo. Lucy se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Pero si Dominique ha ligado y yo sigo aquí esperando a un mesero! –chilló. –Seguro que ni se aparece.

Rose se acercó a ella.

-Dale unos minutos, los chicos no sueles ser puntuales. Menos en sus citas. –le calmó. –Además se notaba que le gustaste. Como te miraba era muy obvio. Por eso no debes ponerte nerviosa o le asustarás –Lucy asintió feliz de que alguien menos depravada que Lily fuera quien la aconsejara. –Sólo intenta ser tu misma y le gustarás así.

-¿Y si intenta besarme? –Lucy se estremeció.

-Pues le besas de vuelta, total de eso se trata ligar. –respondió la pelirroja. –No tengas miedo, eso se da solo. Es muy simple.

Lily alzó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo eres experta en hombres? –inquirió curiosa. Roxanne se rió, bastante más alto que antes.

-Que bien escondido lo tenías, Rosie. –dijo la divertida morena.

Rose ni se inmutó.

* * *

><p>-Ok, es casi media noche. –susurró Victoire. –Nos iremos ya. ¡Esto se sale de control!<p>

-Pero Vickie, que el mesero acaba de llegar. –se quejó una feliz Lily, que ya había recibido los números de teléfono de seis muchachos. Aunque, claro, no tenía idea de cómo diantres se usaba un teléfono.

-Que Lucy está medio borracha. –observó Molly. –Apoyo a Vic, vámonos antes de que la estúpida se ridiculice sola.

Rose observó a Lucy, que sí estaba medio ebria y que se tambaleaba un poco cuando caminaba, pero en general parecía estar haciéndolo bien. Le tocaba el hombro al chico y éste se reía con ella.

-Esperen un poco más. –pidió la Weasley. –Además Roxy parece que enserio va a ganarse esa ronda gratis para todas.

Roxanne se encontraba tan metida en un concurso de eructos que apenas se había percatado de la hora que era. Estaba a punto de ganarle a un gordo y calvo hombre que no parecía demasiado feliz. Molly permanecía cerca con su vaso por si acaso tenía que rompérselo en la cabeza a dicho mastodonte. Y bueno, Dominique llevaba casi una hora desaparecida. Roxanne ganó entonces la ronda gratis con el eructo más monumental y asqueroso del siglo y el gordo en lugar de ponerse agresivo se limitó a levantarla en los aires mientras todos celebraban.

Ella se reía a carcajadas.

-Oh… -se quejó. –Demasiada soda para mí. –luego corrió al baño.

Lily observó a Lucy por el rabillo del ojo. Bastante más cerca del mesero de lo que estaba minutos antes. Sonrió satisfecha. La noche no había salido nada mal, a decir verdad. O eso pensaba cuando vio un reflejo de cabello azul moverse entre la gente. O había tomado demasiado, o empezaba a alucinar. En eso llegó corriendo Roxanne apurada.

-¡Nos vamos ya! –gritó sin el atisbo de risa que solía tener. -¡Ya, ya, ya, ya!

Victoire la escrutó extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Eso no importa, tienen crías de dragón en el baño y van a devorarnos a todos, el punto es que hay que irnos! –alegó la morena. –Buscaré a Dominique, saquen a Lucy.

Molly, sonrisa perversa, decidió ser quien se sacrificara.

-Ya nos vamos, hermanita. –exclamó sonando totalmente feliz de arruinarle la felicidad un rato a la menor. –Ya es hora. Despídete y a casita a dormir.

El mesero se rió y tomó a Lucy de la mano.

Pero contra todo pronóstico la acomplejada castaña lo tomó del cuello y lo besó en la boca de lleno olvidándose de sus antiguos temores. Se tragaron las anginas por un rato mientras Molly veía horrorizada.

-¡Lucy pará ya!

Su hermana sólo obedeció cuando él se separó un poco de ella. Molly la jaló del brazo sin dejarla replicar más.

-Eh, aun tienen que pagar la cuenta del restaurante en realidad. –dijo el mesero guapetón. -¡Ya habían ordenado y eso! –gritó cuando vio a las jovencitas alejarse a toda velocidad.

La Hufflepuff lloriqueó. Salieron del lugar y el frío les caló los huesos.

-¡Joder, pesadas! –exclamó Dominique. –Estaba poniéndose interesante a penas.

-¡Son tan malas! –lloró Lucy. –Su nombre es Jeremiah y tiene una banda y tiene tres hamsters y uno se llama 'Orejitas' ¿No es dulce? –preguntó media ebria mientras Rose paraba a un taxi. –Y me ha dado su e-mail. –Lily la miró extrañada. -¡Mierda, debí comprarme el computador nuevo! Oh no importa. Y su lengua era muy…

-¿Humeda? –sugirió una divertida Roxanne.

-¡Suave! –alegó. –Oh quiero verle de nuevo. –se echó a llorar. –Oh Jeremiah. ¡Ninguna me entiende! –todas rodaron los ojos. –Vickie es la señora Lupin, y Molly tiene líos siempre con ese chico de Ravenclaw que se la pasa metido en la biblioteca. Es tan feo que no sé que le ve. –Molly se puso roja. –Pero no importa. Lily está muy guapa y tropecientos chicos quieren salir con ella. Rose tiene su novio secreto…

-¡Yo no…!

-Oh lo tienes mentirosa. –le acalló Lucy. –Y Dominique le gusta a los Scamander. Por eso ellos le hacen los deberes. –la aludida sonrió. –Hasta Roxanne tiene quien le haga caso. Vi a un gordo alzarla por los aires.

-Eso fue porque eructé todo el abecedario y luego yo…

-Oh cállate. –espetó la castaña. –Yo sólo tengo mi fealdad y a mi mesero sexy. ¡Y ustedes me lo quitan! –se limpió las lágrimas. –No cabe duda que me odian. Tal vez porque yo no soy pelirroja como ustedes, arpías…

Rose le gritó que se callara y Roxanne pegó un salto pues iba en las piernas de la mayor. Victoire que iba adelante, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada cuando Lucy se calló.

Y se calló porque se había quedado dormida sobre las piernas de Dominique.

* * *

><p>-¿Y como volveremos a subir si alguien sabe? –preguntó Rose cruzada de brazos. –Y no pienso escalar ningún árbol ni construir una catapulta.<p>

Lucy estaba dormida en el suelo.

-Podríamos hacer una cadena humana y…

-¡Lily que es enserio, joder! –cortó Dominique. Un poco de malhumor. El sueño no le sentaba bien.

-Pues me aparezco arriba –instruyó Vic. –Y les lanzó las sabanas para que trepen.

-Oh no. –negó Rosie. –Una cosa es deslizarte y otra muy diferente es escalar. ¡Ni loca! –gritó decidida.

-Además, ¿Qué hacemos con Lucy? –inquirió Molly. –aun no sabemos como hacer la aparición conjunta.

Roxanne sonrió.

-Dejenmelo a mí.

Se acercó a la puerta principal y la abrió sigilosamente. Luego se introdujo ante la mirada incrédula de todas sus primas. Les llamó con la mano para que entraran y ellas, anonadadas, lo hicieron.

-¿Y los chicos? –preguntó Lily. –No estarán ya dormidos, ¿O sí?

-En la terraza. –explicó la morena. –Ahora, ¿Podríamos subir?

Todas se mostraron de acuerdo y arrastraron a la inconsciente Lucy con ellas. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Oh asco. Los dulces muggle son tan repugnantes. –soltó Molly. –Vickie, quitale eso a mi hermana del cabello ya.

Una goma de mascar entre los cabellos cafés de la jovencita Hufflepuff. Buena forma de ponerle cierre a la noche.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente cuando Lily abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que todas seguían dormidas a excepción de una sonriente Lucy, que se paseaba por la habitación recogiendo sus cosas y tarareando una alegre canción. La chica Potter no fue la única que se despertó debido a esto, todas empezaron a abrir los ojos. Al parecer se habían quedado dormidas en su cuarto.<p>

-Oh buenos días. –saludó Lucy. –Que bueno que se despiertan ya.

Lucy llevaba su cabello castaño hasta los hombros y disparatado por todos lados. Era alucinante.

-Adivinen. –ninguna fue capaz de decir nada en su somnolencia. –Me ha bajado la regla. Seguro que por eso estaba tan sensible ayer, aunque en realidad casi no me acuerdo de nada a partir de que el mesero llegara, ¿Hicimos algo? –ninguna fue capaz de contestar. –Aunque debí adivinar que me llegaría el periodo. El lloriqueo y las ganas de chocolate y de morir. Era tan obvio.

Todas, pálidas, se incorporaron.

-Por cierto, vi mi nuevo look aunque no sé de donde salió. –musitó mirándose las puntas de su cabello corto.

-Eh. –Victoire balbuceó. –Chicle. Yo no pude quitarlo. Yo pensé…Poción crece-pelo. Eh…

-No seas ridícula así me veo guapa. –negó Lucy. –Más de lo que ya era, claro. Ya no quiero ser pelirroja.

Molly se tiró al suelo.

-De todas maneras gracias por sacarme ayer. –acotó la Hufflepuff. –Estaba tan desanimada.

-Lucy. –la llamó Lily. -¿Por qué Mildred Edgen te llamó fea? –una duda que le surgió de pronto.

Lucy sonrió.

-Porque me líe con su novio en su cara y él me dijo abiertamente que era más guapa que ella. –Lily se atragantó con su saliva. –Creo que se lo tomó mal.

Lucy, la de la autoestima destruida. Lucy, la que no ligaba nunca. Lucy, la llorona…

-Es todo, creo que voy a vomitar. –expresó Roxanne parándose del suelo.

Todas las demás decidieron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ayer los chicos no estaban durmiendo cuando llegamos ni tampoco más tarde. –les comunicó Victoire maléficamente.

-¿Y? –preguntó Molly.

-Y que por lo menos yo veré que provecho puedo sacarle a eso. –añadió la rubia. –Las espero abajo para desayunar.

Todas intercambiaron miradas.

-Vaya noche. –soltó Rose.

Lucy salió del cuarto cuando escuchó un par de gritos provenientes, seguro, de Victoire y todas las demás se quedaron dormidas antes de poder decir 'hipogrifo'

* * *

><p>Ningún personaje es mío ni me pertenecen, pero me adjudico el dramatismo de Lucy, las hormonas revolucionadas de Lily, el carácter de basilisco de Rose, los "Estúpida" de Molly, la faceta maternal de Victoire, el sarcasmo de Dominique y las risas de demente de Roxanne. Gracias.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y como ya dije la historia de que hacían los chicos fuera de casa será publicada mañana si todo sale como lo planeo :)

Un beso.


End file.
